Frozen the Ice Queen and Her Faithful Servant: Hotter then Dry Ice
by CH1996
Summary: Elsa feels like somethings missing in her life and the only she can possibly think can fulfill it is her husband Cyrus is he up to the task of his greatest challenge yet.., Pleasing his wife I take no ownership for nothing


Elsa and Cyrus had been happily married for around 3 and a half years and they couldn't be happier. Shortly after their return to the castle around a year and a half they had gotten married and Cyrus took his place as the King of Arendell. But Elsa couldn't help but feel like something was missing in her life. She was happily married, she was a QUEEN, and she lived in a giant castle, what more could she possibly want. The question in her head drove her mad. She wanted what it was she wanted so much. One day during a meeting with a florist to decide on the castles greenhouse plants and flowers it had hit her. Elsa was still a virgin and so was Cyrus they hadn't had a chance to consummate their marriage since Elsa was a very important person and she had a lot of responsibilities so the only time she got to spend with Cyrus in private was in the mornings when she awoke and when she went to bed at night. Elsa kind of knew what sex was she knew that it involved two people in love but that was about it. She had lived in her room for 90% of her life and so had Cyrus so she was so to say sheltered as a child and she was far too embarrassed to directly ask Cyrus what he knew about it. Later that night as Cyrus got home from feeding the poor in the city he got to their room and threw himself on their bed

" God I am beat" he said " I am so glad we have people to cook for us here"

" awww you poor thing" Elsa said as crawled onto the bed and straddled his waist and started to rub his chest eliciting a slight moan from Cyrus

She stopped and Cyrus looked up at her with one eye and smiled. Elsa bent down and placed her lips against Cyrus's and licked his lower lip her way of silently asking him to open his mouth. Cyrus opened his mouth eagerly and felt Elsa slip her tongue inside his mouth and started to wrestle with her tongue for dominance which eventually resulted in Elsa winning. She felt something between her legs start to get wet and then she felt rubbing against her thighs. She broke their kiss, looked down at Cyrus and got off his lap and sat on her knees and looked at the tent that had formed between Cyrus's legs

" Cyrus" she said " I feel something wet between my legs do you know what it means?" she asked him

"Uhhh" he said not entirely sure what he should say " well lets see" he said "normally when a woman feels something wet between her leg while getting intimate with someone she loves it means she wants to… well you know… make love" he said blushing

"is that what this means" she said pointing at the tent in Cyrus's pants

" Ya it is" he said

" well then why don't we" she said

Cyrus looked at her with a confused look on his face. Did Elsa really ask him that? Did she want to have sex?

" A-Are you sure Elsa" he asked her

" Yes" she said calmly. She got back on his lap and placed her lips against his and parted his lips with her tongue starting to feel the herself getting even more wet without even really realizing she had started grinding against him moving her hips faster and faster. The need to breath made them break their kiss

" Ok Cyrus what's next" she asked him

" what do you mean" he said

" what's next in sex" she asked

" well uhh i suppose we would be taking our clothes off right now" he said

Elsa jumped off the bed and started to remove her Snowflake Dress leaving her in only a white lacy corset and her underwear Cyrus had already removed his clothes and was left in his underwear. Elsa walked back over to Cyrus and pushed him back down onto their bed and climbed back on top of him. She kissed him again getting a little more aggressive with the speed of her hips against Cyrus's. They kissed for another few minutes until Elsa wanted to continue

" Now what" she asked

" well now we take the rest of our clothes off" he said

Elsa removed her corset and underwear leaving her completely naked and sitting on Cyrus's lap. After Cyrus took his clothes off he looked up at Elsa with a more determined look on his face

" Now i take over" he said and flipped their position leaving Elsa on her back and Cyrus hovering over her. Cyrus leaned down and Elsa puckered her lips expecting Cyrus to kiss her but instead he started kissing and sucking her neck getting a little moan from Elsa. Cyrus slowly trailed kisses down her neck, then her shoulder, until he came up to look her in the eyes

" This next part is gonna hurt but it'll go away quick ok" he said to her

Elsa simply nodded her head yes

Cyrus started to slowly push his way inside of Elsa. She felt her inner walls splitting making room for Cyrus. Eventually she felt him stop a little disappointed, it had start to feel good.

" Now this last part is gonna hurt a lot but it'll be gone quickly and after that it's gonna feel great" he said " are you ready?"

" ya do it" she said

Cyrus pushed the rest of the way through breaking her hymen and taking her virginity and giving her his. Cyrus waited a few minutes until Elsa looked at him pleadingly silently asking him to start moving inside of her. He slowly started moving in and out until after many time of Elsa telling him to go faster he had eventually reached a quick pace and was thrusting in and out of her. Her moans were like music to his ears. It being Cyrus's first time he wasn't expecting to last long but he had lasted longer than he had expected. After 5-10 minutes of thrusting in and out he found himself close to his climax. He kept thrusting going faster the closer he got until he couldn't hold it in anymore and came inside Elsa. Elsa at the same time as Cyrus. Cyrus fell limply at her side panting heavily

" that was amazing Cyrus" she said through her breaths

" That it was" he said

Elsa scooted closet to Cyrus and curled up under his arm

" Good night Cyrus" she said " I love you"

" G'night Elsa" I love you too" he said and the two of them drifted off into sleep

Two weeks later

Elsa was kneeling by the toilet in their bathroom throwing up. She had been like this for a couple of days and Cyrus was starting to get worried so he called a doctor in from the city. Cyrus explained Elsa's condition to the doctor he conducted a few tests and sat Cyrus and Elsa down at a small table in their room

" well congratulations" he said " you're gonna be parents" The doctor said with a bright smile

" P-Parents" Elsa said " you mean i'm pregnant" she asked

" yep" the doctor said

Elsa looked over at Cyrus and he had the biggest smile on his face she had ever seen his mouth was open slightly and he looked over at Elsa and hugged her

" Elsa were gonna be parents!" He said excitedly

Elsa felt like the thing that had been missing in her life was fulfilled she and Cyrus were finally starting a family.

**So someone asked me to do a lemon with Cyrus and Elsa… so I did they also asked for a sequel and believe me I'm thinking of a story :) Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
